


Have I Told You?

by LittleTortillaDaddy



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTortillaDaddy/pseuds/LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Annie might be unable to sleep, but sharing the bed with her boys is even better.





	Have I Told You?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Being Human’ nor am I profiting from this.

Annie never warms beyond a cool squishiness even sandwiched between her boys. George runs his fingers over the bumpy spot on the back of her head from where she fell. Everyone knows where it came from, but no one talks about it. 

Mitchell can comfortably sleep without a shirt. No one pressures George to take his off. Annie drapes their clothes over herself sometimes. It never warms her, but she does her best to absorb the smells from their clothing.

“I wish I could sleep,” she whispers. “I was always an insomniac, though. Have I told you that?” 

George groans.


End file.
